Lost Fairly Oddparents episodes
Lost episodes of The Fairly Oddparents! Season 10 Love on the Crocks - Crocker falls in love with a woman who gives out Fs, but she breaks up with him when she finds out he has Hepatitis F. Take a Look at My Impressive Crock - Mr. Crocker decides to get his penis (or as he call it, his Crocker Cock) bigger. Dadventure of a Lifetime - A whole half-hour of Mr. Turner acting like a retard. Untitled Amazing World of Gumball crossover - After watching an episode of Gumball, Timmy wishes to go into the Gumball universe but the Wattersons kill themselves after realizing how retarded the characters in FOP are now. Timo Fucks - A new character named Timo arrives and decides to fuck everyone in the ass. Timmy the Furry - Timmy Turner becomes a raccoon furry. Timmy Steps on Poof - Cosmo and Wanda accidentally leave Poof on the floor, so Timmy steps on him by mistake and gets magic on his foot. Cosmo's Eyebrows - Cosmo wishes he had orange eyebrows, so he dyes them. But he didn't realize it was magical singing eyebrow dye! Mom's Pop - Timmy wishes his mom was successful in the food industry, so she ends up inventing a soda called Mom Pop. But then she has no time to spend with Timmy. Francis Eats Pizza - Timmy wishes Francis could eat pizza, but Cosmo and Wanda forgot that it's against Da Rules to wish for pizza because they're borrowing pizza from a real restaurant! They have no choice but to steal Francis's pizza and return it! Good Noose, Bad Noose - Timmy wishes for some rope. Timmy Meets Karen - Timmy wishes he had a powerful computer, so Cosmo and Wanda turn his computer into Karen. But then Plankton shows up to bring Karen back to the Chum Bucket! Chet U-BUTT-cha - Timmy accidentally gets Chet Ubetcha fired. To cope with the emotional loss of his job as news anchor, Chet Ubetcha eats whole jars of mayonnaise. Consequently, all the fat goes to his butt. Timmy realizes his mistake and tries to get Chet rehired, but he can only get his job back if his butt shrinks! The Hunt - Timmy wants to bring Vicky and Dunnsworth back together, but they must embark on... THE HUNT! Season 11 College (Part 1) - Timmy finally gets off his lazy fuckin' ass and goes to college since he should be in it by now (he's a midget I assume), and all goes well.... Until student debt kicks in. Shit. Debt (Part 2) - In order to pay off the student debt, Timmy decides to get off his lazy ass and get a job. The Hitman (Part 3) - Timmy's student debt leads him to become a hitman, trained in the art of strangulation from Jorgen Von Strangle himself. The Really Fuckin' Dumb Guys - Cosmo, Mr. Crocker, and Timmy's dad all hold a funeral for three things: The carcass of Poof, the carcass of Sparky, and good writing on Nickelodeon. Fairly Odd Penguins - Timmy wishes that everyone in Dimmsdale was a virtual penguin. Unfortunately, Doug Disneydome buys out the new virtual hot spot and gets it cancelled. Fairly Odd Fads - Donald Poof is causing controversy for the 5 people who still watch FOP. In order to make up for their grievous mistake, the writers start writing in new fads faster than ever to prove they aren't out of touch with what the youth want. The show's opening is morphed into a giant "Friday" reference. Cosmo writes a song for his bae....Bunsen. You know, from that crossover. Wanda, Chloe, and Timmy's Mom become feminists and torture Timmy's Dad. Poof starts mimicking John Cena. Timmy becomes enamored with memes and only uses his wishes to grant new memes. Tootie and Veronica - It is revealed that Timmy made another secret wish to erase Tootie and Veronica from the show's timeline. Together the two former nemeses must find a way back to their dimension, intent on killing the bastard they both once loved. I Was a Teenage Timmy - The original airing had Timmy transforming into a snail. It was cut in reruns for being too gruesome and can only be found in the Polish airing. Crocktail - Mr. Crocker is up to his old schemes again and tries to get access to Cosmo and Wanda's fairy magic. Even though the two fairies are vulnerable to losing their wands, Mr. Crocker finds it to be a difficult task. Managing to not get caught up in the act, he gets a hold of their wands, but his wish to use the fairy magic as he pleases backfires as he turns into a shrimp cocktail. After spending hours of adventures as a shrimp, he gets found by Timmy who was about to eat him before Mr. Crocker could convince him that the shrimp is his 5th grade teacher. Timmy, feeling apathetic as usual, decides to let him suffer and get roasted on the barbie by a boxing kangaroo as he gives his godparents back their wands. However, Cosmo and Wanda plead for him to wish Crocker back to normal, so Timmy decides to make a wish on that. But, in a shocking turn of events, it turns out that voluntary shapeshifting has its limits and the transformed individuals can only change back before 5 hours. So begins Crocker's life as a shrimp, and as a series regular. Fairly Odd Roommate - Timmy apparently thinks his house doesn't have enough family in order to live within it, so Timmy decides to go to Fairly World to find a fairy that's willing to take Timmy's hospitality. He ends up meeting a shut-in who doesn't want to find a godkid to grant their wishes, unlike his parents. After a few minutes worth of developing this character and shenanigans from Mr. Crocker, he officially becomes Timmy's roommate in his home, joining the fairly odd Turner family in the process. Starting with this episode, Chloe no longer appears as she outlived her "usefulness." House of Turner - Apparently though, the family doesn't seem to be big enough for poor Timmy, so he decides to enlist others into his family, including the boxing kangaroo, Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda, Foop, the cheese-loving rhino that lives in his closet, Imaginary Gary, and some pizza delivery guy. So Cool Media - Timmy eventually gets attached to social media, as well as his fairies and Mr. Crocker. This prompts for them to blurt out recent and repeatable phrases like "This is Sparta!", "Ermagherd!", "Like a boss!," and "You just got pwned!" Of course, Timmy and friends were also always checking their Snapchat and Instagram, and their Tumblrs, and MySpaces. No one would even catch them refraining from doing the dab, jamming to We Are Number One, Pokemon Go-ing to the polls, or telling kids to be cool about fire safety. Everyone thought they were cool, no real conflict here. You're the Teach - Mr. Crocker, being incompetent to continue teaching in his class, asks Timmy to cover for him, 'cuz who else, really? This is FOP S11, anything can happen here. Of course, Timmy doesn't do a very good job at teaching, one of which includes sending the classmates home early. The education system takes notice of this and closes down Dimmsdale Elementary. In a lighter note, this is the last appearance for characters like Francis, Chester, AJ, Trixie, and Veronica, 'cuz if there's no school, what's the point? Durr! Every Villain is Lemons - The L.O.S.E.R.S. resume their vengeance with Timmy, including Foop, spite him being part of the family. They want revenge from Timmy for turning Crocker into a shrimp cocktail, even though Timmy didn't do exactly that. Timmy decides he has had enough with the league of villains, he decides that the best way for them to leave him be is....to kill them. Without Vicky, Dark Laser, or even Foop to worry about (unfortunately, this also demolished Poof in the process), Timmy isn't quite miserable anymore, even though Crocker still lives on. In addition, why Foop turned into a strange creature was beyond him. Jorgen Von Mangled - In attempt to escape Jorgen's memory wiping due to breaking a sacred rule, and being a happy 10 year old kid, Timmy and his fairies get the last laugh when Jorgen ends up using the forgeticine on his own self. Jorgen now hardly remembers a thing, but Timmy decides to take an opportunity to make Jorgen his slave and do childish things. Also, with Jorgen no longer providing order in Fairly World, this prompts Timmy to become an official for Fairly World, using the power of his big wand to even overthrow the Fairy Council and create a rule-free wishing reform. Fairly Legal Guardians - For some reason, Timmy still doesn't feel quite satisfied. He talks to his godparents that Mr. and Mr Turner no longer feel like his real parents and admits that his true parental guardians were more than his friends, his family, and were in right in front of him. He then asks for the unthinkable: he requests Cosmo and Wanda not to adopt him, nor make themselves legal guardians for him, but for Timmy to imprint on them. Due to the rule-free wishing reform, Cosmo and Wanda grant his wish as Timmy immediately views his fairies as his new mommy and daddy. Time Turner - Of course, due to their new son's wish, Timmy has to restart life. This of course causes a chain of events, affecting Timmy's past and the space-time continuum. Timmy's new Fairly World laws were still in effect, although, so this all didn't bother Cosmo and Wanda as much as they continue to try and raise Timmy right until they were set back in their current timeline. Godness Gracious - Now that Timmy is now his old ripe age of 10 once more, he, Cosmo, and Wanda find a new living within Fairly World. alongside Mr. Crocker and his mother, who are unable to afford their current taxes. Now that he maintains royal order in Fairly World as well, Timmy wonders what's next for him. Timmy then eventually gives himself an idea for another wish for his fairies to grant. Timmy wishes to become a fairy, with a crown, wings, immortality, and all, to his success. The Jimmy Timmy Power Half-Hour - Spite the fact that Timmy is now a fairy and has all the freedom in the world, he still doesn't seem quite satisfied. Suddenly, Jimmy activated his portal and transported himself to Fairy World, to deliver Timmy a message. Jimmy tells Timmy that he needs to stop whatever it is that he's doing and fix the mess that's being made in Dimmsdale, and that he must prevent it from being Planet Sheen levels of bad. Timmy is completely baffled, but Jimmy even tells him that some people living in his house and in the neighborhoods in Dimmsdale are parasites bent on taking over the universe but ended up getting adjusted to life there, and that he had to kill some of them, including Chloe. Timmy eventually realizes that even Poof and Foop were among those parasites. All those past memories that have been retconned also came rushing back to Timmy, as he begins to lose his sanity. Jaded by his life in the universe he's been living in, Timmy snatches Jimmy's raygun, shoots him, and the rest of the Dimmsdale population, only to realize that they all weren't parasites and the work has already been done. Guilty of his own mistakes, he poofs back to Fairy World with the only few people he trusts: Cosmo, Wanda....and Mr. Crocker. I Am Now Become Death, Destroyer of Worlds - To relieve his mistakes, Timmy hungers for more and decides to take something from his legal parents, Cosmo and Wanda, but not before issuing a regime in Fairy World, whereas he strips away the magic and immortality of imperfect fairies in Fairy World. Cosmo and Wanda go incognito as they worry for their son's sanity. The days flew by as the population in Fairy World continues to drop, as Timmy continues to try and hunt down Cosmo and Wanda. It was a matter of time until Timmy caught up to Wanda and asks for her to become whole with him. Wanda repents Timmy's request, but she's already forgotten that Timmy's wishes were law now. He points his wand at Wanda as Timmy watches himself gain his mother's magic, and see her age rapidly until death takes her toll. Time passes on as all there's left for Timmy is to find the last fairy standing in Fairy World: Cosmo. After living life as a fugitive in hiding, Timmy manages to find him and creates his last request in form of an intimate evening of fairy father-son bonding. What Cosmo doesn't realize is that Timmy was finding his opportunity to go for the kill, but Cosmo already granted a wish of his own to become mortal to escape the suffering from Timmy. With Timmy left all alone, he wonders what to do now that all his troubles have been solved. wH0'$ YUR GoD 1noW1?? - Timmy has now more than accomplished his goal as a fairy, he has become a true god. However, not everything has been rearranged in his universe as the only other two people that co-exist with him is Mr. Crocker and his mother. They stand up Timmy and plead for him to stop his reign of tyranny. Timmy doesn't listen but he threatens to poof them out of existence, but not without a final request. Mr. Crocker then advises Timmy to open his mind a little more and take a good look at what's he done. Upon his realization, Timmy does the unimaginable. He held up his hand, closed his eyes, and emitted a blast as strong as a big bang. In the process, the entire universe has turned into a complete blank. Timmy wished up a reset button, and this extended to Dimmsdale retroactively ceasing to exist. And so, the mighty Timmy Tiberius Turner has fallen. Dimmsdale has been erased. In the process, the show itself finally kicked the bucket. May all the inhabitants of Dimmsdale, including Timmy, live in harmony and sleep well in heaven. Goodbye and godspeed. ... But suddenly...a creature has suddenly appeared in the empty universe. It was a creature know as....the reboot. The End. QUESTION MARK????1 Season 12 Mama's Boy - When Timmy begins having feelings for his mom, he asks Cosmo and Wanda to help him. Things get out of hand when Vicky decides that she wants Timmy as her romantic partner. The End - Crocker finally catches Cosmo and Wanda, and Timmy and Chloe lose their fairy godparents. The show has ended, despite continuity in the live action movies (because the producers have stopped caring a long time ago). Season 13 (wow wee season 12 was so short) The Return - All of the old minor characters we loved finally show up again to question the massive decline in quality, and want to join in to keep the show alive, but when their wish is granted by Norm the Genie, the show is kept alive with the background characters just adding on to the dumpster fire, all the while Bunsen wails in fear of his show turning out like this, and sitting in this position for the last 20 minutes of the episode. Fairly Odd Community War - Timmy and the gang decide to go onto The SpongeBob Community and attempt to cyberbully and troll everyone on there. Then jjs and MDPP ban them. And as revenge, they decide to troll The Fairly Odd Parents Community WHICH RESULTS IN AN EPPIC EXPLOSION EVERYONE DIES And then the episode ends with this. Timmy & TIMMY! - Timmy ends up in South Park and Timmy meets Timmy. Fairly Oddpocalypse - The end of the world looms over Dimmsdale and everyone dies Fallout OddParents - A proposed "reboot" combining the Fallout and FOP universes. Featuring Patrick Stump and Fall Out Boy as Patrick Tree Stump and Fairy Out Boy Fairly Odd Shark Jump - Post the latest episode plot here. Out of the Norm - Norm returns to cause havoc, and the only way to do that is by...a talking sponge? This will be the FOP/Spongebob crossover. And yes, the sponge will be in flash too. Wand of the Year - It's wands leaking magic dust yearly so Cosmo and Wanda need to fixed this problem or most of the magic dust will turn people into cephalopods. The Secret Origin of Timmy Timmy Turner (He Was Wishin' For A Burner) - In a 30-minute special written to reveal what happened to Chester, AJ, Elmer, and Sanjay, Timmy takes a Sociology course, and his teacher tells them to remember the worst thing they ever did. Timmy thinks back to the time shortly after Wishology but before Bad Heir Day where Timmy invited all of his friends to a lake for his birthday! As Timmy was laughing and enjoying the party, Cosmo reminded him that he was becoming another year older, and another year closer to losing his fairies. Wanda tells him to shut the fuck up before Timmy goes into hyper-sociopath mode, but now Timmy starts thinking, and gets depressed as shit. He looks around at his friends, young, and happy, and wishes that they were all buried in an underground test chamber that drains their blood very slowly and feeds directly into Timmy's body, giving him eternal youth. There's no rule in Da Rules about lifelong torture, so Timmy gets away with it scot-free. And so, Chester, AJ, Sanjay and Elmer are still around. They're just underground, their life energies slowly being drained, in every single episode.Category:Currently Missing